


Inanimate Love

by Palgrave (goldenrod)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Doomed Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, Just Roll With It, Look I don't understand how it happened either, POV Inanimate Object, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrod/pseuds/Palgrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doomed, tragic one-way romance between a hatstand and a Time Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inanimate Love

**Author's Note:**

> A photo-set on Tumblr of the Fifth Doctor and his hatstand lead to the prompt "Doctor/Hatstand". Which, in turn, led to this.
> 
> I'm not sure how, but I make no apologies.

She struggled to suppress a tremble as his warm, firm hands gripped her, the touch of his fingers against her smoothness casual but somehow so sensual. Granted, she didn’t have to struggle very hard, for she was after all just a hatstand and incapable of trembling under her own power anyway, but it was more than that. The sensation of his touch — of him — did things to her, things that were so delicious because they were forbidden, things that she had never before thought possible before him, and not just because she was just a hatstand.

The Doctor, of course, didn’t notice (mostly because, again, she was just a hatstand), but she didn’t mind. Couldn’t mind. To be near him was more than enough, too much, in fact. These intoxicating moments, when he touched and lifted her and carried her — carried her! Such power! Such strength! Such a _man_!

But even better, even better were those rare — too rare, but so, so beautiful — moments when he even spoke to her, those beautiful, beautiful words full of such promise that filled her with such deep, raging desire …

“Yes,” the Doctor said approvingly, as he turned the hatstand over in his hands, “you’ll look very good next to the main console room doors.”

 _Oh, my love_ , the hatstand thought as he carried her through the corridors, _my love, if only you knew of the things your words did to me_.

But he didn’t. And tragically, he never would. For she was, after all, just a hatstand.


End file.
